


Azul Índigo

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Chronic Pain, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grieve, Musical Tragedy, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Después de lo que ocurrió, Hermione Granger se pasa la mayoría de sus horas insomnes en un bar cerca del departamento que compartía con él. Todas sus noches conforta su estómago con una mezcla entre whisky de fuego y tequila para poder acceder a la pista de Baile. Y ahí, entre serpentinas, trata de no recordar. De no ser. Ni sentir. En suma: No existir en lo absoluto.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en la dinámica "Reto DES(AMOR) del foro "Archivo Theomione" en Facebook, en ocasión de la celebración del día del amor y la amistad (14 de febrero). La idea es crear historias Theomiones que tengan un #BadEnding o un #HappyEnding en una competencia para la mejor historia según el genéro que hayamos definido.
> 
> La intriga de todo esto es que, ¿Cuál opción creen que haya elegido? ¿Las haré llorar o las haré reír?  
> Pero no soy yo quien debe decidirlo... sino ustedes. Los invito a leer.

**I: Baby Blue.**

Era un día especialmente frío para una tarde de verano que debería estar anunciando las primeras lluvias tropicales luego de una árida y seca primavera. Se decía que los campos se habían mostrado parcos en sus regalos a los seres humanos al concluir la recolección de la cosecha y esa era, probablemente, la razón por la cual la población local había decidido encerrarse en casa tras un amanecer con una luz radiante pero un viento frío. No era un día para salir, precisamente.

Al no haber humanos, la bulliciosa bienvenida del centro pueblerino daba paso al silencio de la zona playera, que era acosado por el implacable viento del sur, generando una disconforme melodía al chocar de forma insoportable con la costa haciendo que las bien definidas olas enfriaran aún más el clima, llegando a la tierra más elevada. La brisa resultaba tan inclemente que hasta los surfistas se habían marchado y ahora el Mundo parecía obtener una sordera quietud cuyos únicos testigos eran el Mar... y aquel hombre parado sobre el balcón de una casa enorme, la más bonita y la más solitaria de toda la región.

Aunque el clima era incómodo aquella tarde, la vista desde aquella casa portuaria era envidiable y seguramente podría haber servido de escenario para fotografías mágicas y llenas de plenitud, de la anchura de la panorámica vida que exudaba la región o quizá envidiables pinturas cuyos tonos naranjas, rojizos, caliza y rosáceos contendrían contra los azules profundos del cielo despejado. Y sin embargo, aquel espectador no estaba en el balcón para tales actividades y no parecía tampoco disfrutar especialmente su envidiable posición. 

Aquel hombre era un extraño, un elemento dispar en una zona salvaje. Alto y delgado, reclinaba su cuerpo de una forma elegante, permitiendo entrever en sus breves movimientos una mezcla de parquedad y languidez, cierta indiferencia haciendo juego con la rigurosa sensación anodina de su vestimenta, un traje de etiqueta negro. Y sin embargo, pese a su negativa a formar parte del ambiente, contaba con una belleza tan implacable como el lugar, con su cabello negro cayendo en bucles alrededor de su cara, enmarcando un rostro de tez pálida y rasgos angulosos, unas cejas que acentuaban unos ojos de un profundo color azul y una boca grande, bien delineada, que si bien no estaba sonriendo, parecía que sabía hacerlo de forma más bien dulce.

Y sí, aquel hombre era el dueño de la casa blanca solariega. Pero si bien aquel hogar invitaba a refugiarse en la delicadeza de sus paredes frescas, su dueño no. Porque él no estaba disfrutando de la vista, ni le hacía caso al viento o le preocupaban las olas que empapaban las orillas terrestres.

Él veía otra cosa, una muy distinta e inesperada. Sus ojos apuntaban hacía la lejana playa, algo más lejos y menos fácil de ver desde su posición y su mirada límpida parecía no poder apartarse de _esa_ vista. 

Lo que atisbaba, sin embargo, no correspondía a ese tiempo. Aunque ese detalle, por cierto, no aparentaba importarle. 

...

_Siempre le gustó hablar con ella, aunque a veces no tuvieran mucho qué decirse. De alguna forma, cualquier cosa ocurrida entre ellos era especial, por pequeña que fuera. Él llegaba a pensar que, de algún modo, latían en la misma frecuencia y que la naturalidad y la sencillez de su cotidianeidad constituían por su propio lado una verdad que no ponía a prueba: Las cosas bellas en la vida pueden ser las menos complejas. Lo verdaderamente disfrutable costaba poco. Ser feliz era una decisión. Porque a veces, cuando las cosas no estaban tan bien, tenían que decidir qué hacer para que volvieran a serlo._

_Nunca era lo mismo después de ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo tomaban bien, los cambios son inevitables. A veces él se sentía muy culpable porque en parte la orillaba a cambiar y se le ocurría que quizá ella no estaba tan feliz cambiando. Aprendió entonces a aceptar que él también tenía que evolucionar, que crecer, pensar antes de actuar._

_Y sin embargo, estaba consciente que había cosas que no pudo hacer, aunque quisiera. No siempre fue honesto con ella. No siempre le dijo todo lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Confiaba en ella y sabía que parte de esa confianza residía en que él le hablara de lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero la verdad, si había secretos. Los guardaba mayormente para protegerla, otras veces para no tener problemas._

_Él era así. Y al ser como era, no se arrepintió mucho de esas decisiones. Su vida al lado de ella era perfecta, al menos para él. Tenían problemas, como todas las parejas, y se peleaban y cuando él ya podía más, se iba a la calle a despejarse. En honor a la ecuanimidad, era una buena estrategia ya que, cuando regresaba, podía pillarla reparando con un par de hechizos todo lo que había roto para desahogarse._

_La forma de pedir tregua de él era sencilla: preparaba la cena para los dos, aunque después no se hablaran en dos días. Para darse espacio. A los dos les gustaba tener la razón en todo y no iban a dejar eso porque fueran pareja. Ninguno cedía. Ninguno se disculpaba sin ser honesto._

_Ellos eran así. Y al ser como eran, no pedían perdón._

_Ella lo quería. Más allá de si sus personalidades eran compatibles o no, se esforzaba mucho para que todo funcionara a su manera. Tener una pareja cuando una ya es adulta no es lo mismo que cuando eran más jóvenes. Hay decisiones por tomar que no puedes evitar que te amarguen, de una u otra forma._

_Los dos trabajaban demasiado. Eran un buen equipo y aunque sus carreras eran demandantes estaban acostumbrados aún así a auxiliarse el uno al otro y hacerse sentir orgullosos. Soportaban sus quejas entre sí. Proponían soluciones innovadoras. Trataban de seguirse el paso en el sexo._

_El problema de ella es que en fondo sentía que era menos que él. No porque él la hubiese tratado de esa manera jamás. Nunca alardeaba de sus propias habilidades y quizá ese era el meollo del asunto, porque ella había elegido las Leyes Mágicas para ayudar a la Sociedad y muchas veces no conseguía llevar sus casos a buen término. No importaba que ambos supieran lo difícil que era cambiar la mente de los magos respecto a los prejuicios a ciertas partes desfavorecidas de toda la población mágica, cada fracaso en el Wizengamot era para ella una maldición y a veces, no bastaban las palabras de aliento. Al fin y al cabo, él era medimago, salvaba vidas todos los días y rara vez las perdía, era demasiado bueno como Sanador._

_Y a veces él llegaba muy tarde, cuando ella ya había llorado lo suyo por el caso del día. Y a veces ella llegaba con una sonrisa en la cara porque lo había logrado y él la escuchaba pacientemente, sonriendo en todos los momentos adecuados, algo callado, algo retraído... y Hermione no lo notaba. Porque él era así normalmente, sólo que cuando exageraba eso, era por lo peor del momento._

_Alguien murió. Ese alguien no sobrevivió. Y por supuesto, aquel hombre se deshacía por dentro sin avisarle._

_Y entonces Hermione se sentía miserable. Aunque en el fondo no tenía por qué. Aunque Theodore jamás le reprochaba nada._

_Pero pasaba. Y lo superaban. Theodore le recordaba a ella cuán felices hacía a aquellos que no podrían defenderse sin un abogado competente y experto en la materia y le recordaba también que cuando era joven Hermione no sólo salvó a toda la Comunidad Mágica mientras él era un hijo de mortífagos, sino que, tras ese servicio prestado a la Comunidad, tenía más congruencia y era más honesta al usar su propia fama para los demás que cualquiera de ellos, incluso Harry o Ron._

_Y Hermione se la pasaba su hora de comida buscando y rebuscando un libro o herramienta adecuada para que Theodore estuviera preparado la siguiente vez que le tocara un paciente como el que había perdido._

_Pasaba. Lo superaban._

_Hasta que un día ya no lo superaron._

_Ya no._


	2. Blue Sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger lleva ya tres horas esperando en el hospital a que le informen dónde puede recoger los efectos personales de su novio. Y mientras tanto no puede dejar de pensar que no tiene sentido que se las den, ya que parece que no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

* * *

**Sufrimiento Azul.**

Hermione suponía que, a estas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrada a los hospitales y a su peculiar naturaleza. En casa, durante su breve vida muggle, sus padres mismos tenían un consultorio donde atendían a personas debido a variadas y no precisamente agradables enfermedades adquiridas y desde los siete años dejaron de asustarle los aparatos de ortodoncia, las pinzas, los bisturí y otros tantos objetos que le parecían escalofriantes y que en realidad, en las manos expertas de sus padres, sólo eran usados para arreglar los dientes de sus pacientes.

A los ocho años incluso dejó de enfadarse (o quejarse, más bien) por el penetrante olor a dentífrico mezclado con antiséptico y jabón con el que limpiaban el lugar y a los doce, ya en Hogwarts, admitió que extrañaba su vida y esos aromas y cosas que a los otros se le hacían extrañas e incómodas y que a ella, en cambio, se le hacían familiares por haber constituido el centro de su vida infantil por tanto tiempo.

Luego, mientras cursaba sus estudios en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, tuvo incontables visitas a la Enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey ayudó innumerables veces a sus amigos y a ella misma, ya fuera por lesiones al jugar el Quidditch, efectos de pociones mal hechos o maldiciones utilizadas hacía ellos por los estudiantes de la Casa de Slytherin. 

Y todavía, durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, tuvo varias oportunidades de visitar varios de los pisos del Hospital Medimágico de San Mungo donde sólo los mejores medimagos, enfermeros y Sanadores en general asistían para curar las muchas dolencias de los magos y brujas que caían, uno a uno, presas de los mortífagos, quienes trataban de conquistar las tierras mágicas con terror, miedo y brutalidad, todos viniendo en paquetes y ríadas e invenciones de la magia oscura, que casi había vencido a la Comunidad cuando ella apenas tenía 18 años.

Y bueno, luego estuvo la etapa de la sanación, después de la Guerra, en la que Harry, Ron y ella misma, fueron construyendo un futuro mejor, aprendiendo a perdonar y dejar atrás ciertas cosas e identificando a quienes jamás podrían mirar de la misma manera, para bien o para mal. 

Hermione pensaba que su generación, toda ella, reclamaba un lugar más bien extraordinario en la vieja tradición de la magia europea. Los magos y brujas se habían contentado hasta entonces en hablar de cambios y mejoras en la Sociedad, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento al respecto, escondiéndose cuando deberían haber luchado cuando Tom Riddle se alzó en el poder y sinceramente ya mal habituados a muchos prejuicios que ya llevaban años gestándose, incluso antes de que Gellert Grindelwald hiciera su propia cruzada por "El Bien Común".

En cambio, y dejando de lado a su propia Casa o a sus propias circunstancias, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que sus propios compañeros, no importando a qué bando pertenecieran, habían tomado medidas más efectivas, más activas y con mayor compromiso por cambiar las bases de una realidad que ya no les favorecía, ni a ellos ni a nadie. La gente se había unido en frentes más firmes y habían priorizado más que nada a sus familias por lo que la noción de Justicia era un término que si podía llevarse a cabo en aquellos años, cuando los estragos de la Guerra todavía estaban vívidas en su memoria.

Así las cosas, fue ella de las primeras en aprovechar aquella oportunidad y la que tomó sin dudar la invitación de trabajar en el Ministerio, primero como asistente de una legalista mágica y, al terminar sus estudios de especialización, convirtiéndose en una abogada de renombre en la Sociedad Mágica, una que se forjó una reputación de honestidad, honorabilidad y ferocidad en contra de cualquier tipo de discriminación a cualquier tipo de persona o criatura.

Su verdadera ambición, ciertamente, no había cambiado: quería echar abajo todos los prejuicios y supersticiones entre su gente para que las diferentes razas pudieran vivir en paz, estableciendo conexiones entre sus afinidades y respeto por sus diferencias. Hermione creía en esa Visión porque sabía que una Unión así evitaría las innumerables injusticias diarias que veía en el Wizengamot y ese mismo resentimiento que había llevado casi a la destrucción de los magos y brujas de aquel siglo, guiadas por Voldemort, podía convertirse en una poderosa fuerza a tener en cuenta para evitar todo tipo de confrontación. Llegó incluso a aceptar un experimento social por parte de Kingsley de ayudar a defender a algunos de los hijos de mortífagos que realmente no habían participado en la guerra, al hacer visible que ninguno de ellos tuvo opción y que verdaderamente podían volver a reinsertarse en la Sociedad sin hacer daño, sólo si se les mostraba misericordia, sólo si se aprendía a empatizar con su situación.

En ese sentido, Hermione si era fiel seguidora de Albus Dumbledore: Sin volver a mencionar el tema con Harry, puesto que era realmente escabroso para el Elegido, ella había leído el libro de Rita Skeeter y hecho su propia investigación sobre el pasado del llamado "Mejor Mago de todos los Tiempos" después de Merlín y comprendido la estrategia de Dumbledore: Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo al proteger a su manera a ciertas personas de su círculo interno y eso no tenía nada que ver con una profecía, el gobierno en curso o su manera de obtener un poder que pudo haber querido pero cuando tuvo al alcance, nunca lo tomó: el Ministerio de Magia.

De todo lo que el Director había hecho por el Colegio, había sido esa su principal lección para quien quisiera aprenderla: lo importante no era la perfección del estudiante, su postura social, su capacidad mágica, su raza y ni siquiera su papel en la Sociedad. De hecho, lo más importante era algo más bien distinto: La persona en sí misma.

Remus Lupin era algo más que un hombre lobo. Sybil Trelawney más que una adivina charlatana. Severus Snape algo más que un mortífago doble agente resentido. Hagrid mucho más que un semigigante. Dobby fue más que un elfo doméstico.

Y todos ellos eran a los que Hermione aspiraba poder proteger y su causa la que defendía con acérrimo apasionamiento en cada caso, buscando la equidad, la lógica, la justicia, en lugares donde ellos no podían usar su voz para defenderse.

Su pasión era tan obsesiva que sabía al derecho y al revés todos los detalles necesarios de las situaciones generadas y/o manifestadas durante los Juicios. Hermione sabía que debía estar acostumbrada a los hospitales porque durante su carrera había estado innumerables veces en los estudios de peritaje de la morgue o de la Sección de San Mungo de detección de hechizos, pociones y maleficios en contra de la vida de la víctima, -o a favor de la misma, dependía-conocimiento que repasaba tantas veces que las memorizaba, teniendo el conocimiento grabado aún mejor que el propio experto en ciertas ocasiones.

Allí fue donde conoció a Theodore Nott, después de todo, hacía ya casi seis años. A sus veinticuatro años, Theodore se había convertido en uno de los mejores sanadores que tenía el Hospital y un experto en crear Pociones y Encantamientos que contrarrestaran los peores efectos de la Magia Oscura. Él era Slytherin pero se había ganado su lugar en el hospital tras seis meses de ser encarcelado en Azkaban sólo por el delito de tener un padre mortífago, cuando ni él mismo llevaba la marca. Hermione no fue su abogada en el caso para perseguir su liberación inmediata, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad de frecuentarlo debido a su trabajo en común, ella fue receptiva: conocía las circunstancias alrededor de su vida y empatizaba con el chico, a pesar de todo. 

Después de todo, en Hogwarts ni siquiera la había importunado. Es más, en realidad no había importunado a nadie, hasta que Harry hizo aquel artículo para el Quisquilloso exponiendo a todos los seguidores de Voldemort y el padre de Nott había sido mencionado. Pero Theo no hizo nada, más que mirarlo. No lo increpó, acusó o atacó y Hermione tenía que reconocer que en su momento se preguntó por qué. 

Aún así, ella misma no hizo nada por acercarse más bien se conformó con el misterio de su compañero, que tampoco extendió el contacto o repercusión de su primera interacción. Él era muy callado, muy retraído, siendo su mirada lo único que delataba lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez. Y aunque ella lo encontraba guapo, en aquellos días estaba saliendo con alguien más, así que realmente no estaba interesada.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Hermione se vio obligada a acudir ante él por ayuda. Theodore Nott no sólo era investigador, también era un medimago en prácticas, sobre todo aquellas que involucraban la vida del paciente. Su ayuda era tan valiosa y tan precisa, que sólo lo llamaban para los casos más preocupantes, más desesperados, donde esperaban que él hiciera milagros. Y la verdad es que muchas veces los hacía, porque el tiempo que no pasaba investigando, la pasaba estudiando a la enfermedad como su enemigo más cruento. Y Hermione, que entendía aquella sensación, no pudo menos que estar en sintonía.

Así que, poco a poco, fueron conociéndose. Mayormente eran amigos y se sentían bien así, sin necesidad de complicar lo sencillo, pero el tiempo tiene sus propias reglas y cuando ella llegó deshecha al pequeño departamento de él porque su novio la había dejado de la forma más inadmisible, una cosa llevó a la otra y a la mañana siguiente no había rincón del otro que no hubieran explorado.

Y eso fue un alivio, en cierto modo, porque los dos tenían demasiadas dudas antes de que eso surgiera con naturalidad. Hacía años que Theodore estaba enfrascado en sus investigaciones, pociones y pacientes, en su propia charla interior y aunque le gustaba Hermione, él no quería cambiar su rutina por algo que sabía que no perduraría y Hermione sabía muy bien que tenía poco qué ofrecer porque la pasión de su vida era su trabajo, en sus planes no estaba el amor y a duras penas la amistad, una que sólo el gran pasado que tenían Harry y Ron con ella hacía que pudieran seguir adelante. 

Por eso, su siguiente paso en realidad no estuvo lleno de dulzura. No fue romántico ni dramático. Simplemente, era una unión muy práctica, una amistad con añadiduras picantes que les encantaba. Eran jóvenes y estaban enfocados en sus respectativas carreras, teniendo al lado a alguien que entendía su dedicación a lo que hacían: ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Conforme pasaban los segundos, minutos, horas y días y semanas y meses, empero, empezaron a salir las cicatrices, las repercusiones, las razones. Theodore Nott aprendió que, si bien Hermione Granger podía declamar a los cuatro vientos que no le importaba las millones de veces que le decían "Sangre Sucia" y que exhibía su tatuaje con táctico orgullo en los tribunales, en realidad ella tenía, todavía, pesadillas de cómo Bellatrix la había marcado. Y así como odiaba el tatuaje y lo que significaba y odiaba a la bruja que la hirió, parte de todo eso era su motor para seguir defendiendo a los que no eran "sangre pura", los que no tenían privilegios, los que debían avanzar con la cabeza gacha. 

Él se enteró que ella no sabía cómo quitarse el tatuaje y que luego había optado por lucirlo como cicatriz de guerra, apretando los dientes ante su dolor cuando veía la marca pero cuando fue él quien quiso buscarle una manera de desaparecerlo, ella admitió que, después de todo aquel tiempo con aquella marca, seguir teniéndola era lo que deseaba, puesto que aquella cicatriz, por desagradable que resultase a la vista y a la mente, le recordaba aquello por lo cual luchar. 

En cuanto a Hermione, pudo acceder a lo que había debajo de la contención de Theodore. Supo que se había hecho medimago porque, cuando era un niño, su padre había torturado a su madre todo lo posible, la había usado como objeto de vejaciones y conejillo de indias de los peores males y aunque Theodore había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para hacer la vida de ella más soportable, no pudo salvarla. Él vio estupefacto, cuando ya tenía catorce años, cómo su madre había caído a manos de su propio padre y desde entonces había mantenido alejado a todo aquel que pudiera simpatizar emocionalmente con su persona.

Vivió alejado de los otros, lidiando con su odio visceral a su padre y resistiendo la dosis de maldad diaria que aquel le prodigara, deseando el camino de la redención de un crimen que él no había cometido. Y después de que se deshizo de su padre cuando los Juicios hacía los mortífagos comenzaron y él entregó la cabeza del señor Nott en bandeja de plata con todas las evidencias que reunió en tantos años, Theodore había iniciado una vida nueva, una en la que no cabía nada más que el intento de salvar a los demás, quizá para salvarse a sí mismo también.

Así que sí, Hermione debería haber estado acostumbrada a los hospitales y sobre todo a aquel, donde su amigo, novio, amante, y casi recién esposo trabajó con tanto ardor. Se acordaba de cuántas veces lo había esperado en aquella minúscula sala, puesto sobre ella el abrigo negro que él le regalara en su primer aniversario y que ella adoraba por cómo le quedaba, nerviosa, sabiendo que irían a cenar al terminar Theodore su turno, pero sin saber si celebrarían o tendría que poner su hombro para sentirlo temblar.

Debería estar acostumbrada a llegar apenas y sentir su magia plácida y orgullosa mientras él se deslizaba a ella, antes de que siquiera soltara su bolsa llena de papeles del trabajo, la alzaba entre sus brazos, feliz porque las cosas salieron bien, porque podía perdonarse a si mismo otra vez.

Pero los debería no lo eran. Y ya no había costumbres a qué asirse porque no había mago que las llevara a cabo. Y por más que ella, que debía recoger los efectos personales de Theodore para llevarlos consigo misma, repasaba su vida junto a él desde hacía casi seis años, aún no podía entender, en su angustiosa y dolorosa espera en aquella sala menuda, por qué él se rindió así.

Hermione, demasiado helada para poder detenerse, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir rebobinando ese día. 

Su mañana había sido como cualquier otra: lenta, espumosa, un poco amarga porque odiaba a su jefe recientemente promovido y llena de café y montones de papeles que trataba de arreglar mientras se vestía y repasaba el que sería su discurso de apertura frente al jurado.

Se acordaba que había vestido de azul marino y se había puesto zapatillas a tono y aretes sofisticados porque la noche anterior Theodore se lo aconsejó para aquel caso. Recordaba cómo se había reído su esposo al decir que ganaría ante todo el tribunal por lo cautivados que quedarían sólo con verla así vestida y se acordaba que le había echado sin fuerza alguna un almohadón de su cama, simulando un enfado que estaba lejos de sentir y después habían tenido sexo, dulce, lento, entrañable, reconfortante, en la dosis perfecta para aplacar sus propias inseguridades y también, por qué no, relajar las tensiones del medimago de la familia.

Ella todavía estaba consciente de que en ese momento circuló dentro de sí misma un pensamiento que la hacía pedazos pero era real: Aunque varias veces ambos acordaron no tener hijos por la presión que eso conllevaba y porque creían saber que no serían los mejores progenitores, no por primera vez Hermione sintió, cuando él la colmó, que lo deseaba, si pudiera haber sido.

Todo eso era parte de su vida diaria, el día y la noche. Theodore había dormido con ella con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, abrazándola por la cintura por un rato, como solía suceder. Y ella no lo echó de menos por la mañana porque era ella quien se desvelaba y él quién muchas veces solía salir antes del alba.

Y todo había salido como debía salir. Ella obtuvo una respuesta positiva del jurado en la apertura y se fue directo a la casa que compartían, comprándole helado de camino, para celebrar. Y cuando llegó él no estaba en casa y no había ninguna nota, pero supuso que él le mandaría un patronus si realmente llegaba a retrasarse. No se sintió preocupada, porque no era la primera vez.

Pero entonces llegó el patronus de Kingsley con el mensaje más parco del Mundo, pidiéndole que la acompañara a su oficina en el Ministerio y entonces empezó a preocuparse.

¿Qué sería lo que sucedía? Eso no entraba dentro de sus expectativas en la vida, que ahora rara vez la sorprendía e intentó por sí misma hacerse una idea de lo que él querría. Dudaba que se tratara del caso, ya que era uno de muchos y Kingsley ya no hacía seguimiento de cosas tan nimias, porque tenía otros problemas y porque confiaba en Hermione. Entonces, ¿Qué era?

Vagamente pensó en Harry o Ron, y se asustó un poco, si bien aquellos dos ya no resultaban presas fáciles de alcanzar por su enfrenamiento de aurores y los largos años peleando por su vida antes de eso, quizá algo podía haber pasado.

¿Había algún problema? ¿El que fuera?

Estresada, hizo su Aparición en el lugar correcto fuera del Ministerio en tiempo récord y corrió hacía la oficina de Kingsley. Tenía miedo aunque no sabía por qué y la expresión inusualmente seria del Ministro no la hizo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Hermione se saltó todas las formalidades, ya que conocía esa expresión en su mentor y amigo y se congratulaba por ello, ya que no era una expresión que deseara ver, en ningún momento. Presagiaba problemas. Y unos muy serios.

¿Qué, en serio qué, estaba pasando?

\- Siéntate.- se limitó a decir Kingsley con un brillo en los ojos oscuros y deslizando hacía ella lo que parecía un sobre con una hoja como contenido. Apenas prestó atención al objeto, devolviéndole la mirada ¿Eso era... pena? ¿Compasión?

La estaba mirando con mucha intensidad. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando como si la compadeciera?

Luego, siguiendo la dirección hacía donde iban los ojos del propio Kingsley leyó la carta, sintiendo en un minuto que se le paraba el corazón.

El sobre era color crema y aunque había sido lacrado, el sello estaba roto. La letra era de Theodore. Las oraciones, cuchillos para su alma.

_"Querida Hermione._

_Siento mucho tener que escribir estas líneas. Sé que, en cuanto comprendas por qué te he escrito, me odiarás, pero créeme que nada de lo que he hecho en esta vida me ha costado tanto como esta carta, pese a que sé lo que debe sobrevenir._

_Debes saber que no hay nada malo en ti ni algo que pudieras hacer que cambiara esta situación. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda la vida y así como cuando me levanto eres mi primer pensamiento, serás tú mi última palabra, mi última declaración._

_Y aunque por ello resulte lo que hago aún más ingrato, te pido que algún día me perdones. Durante todo este tiempo he querido ser para ti mi mejor versión, hacerte feliz era mi Misión en la vida. Sin embargo, cada día me cuesta todo lo que soy no venirme abajo y cada vez tengo menos fuerza. Sé que si te contara lo que me pasa me dirías que existen opciones, que ésta no es la salida o la única solución, pero ya me he dicho eso demasiadas veces y hace cierto tiempo que dicho argumento cesó de funcionar. Después de todo, hay un límite de lo que un ser humano puede soportar y creo que he pasado ese límite hace mucho tiempo._

_Sé en mi corazón, así como lo sé cuando asisto a cualquier otro paciente, que estoy acercándome peligrosamente al minuto en que ya no se puede huir de ese camino, del que jamás regresas._

_Y si recibes esta carta, alégrate por mí, por favor. Sé que, vaya adónde vaya, ya no sentiré más dolor._

_Te ama y siempre te amará,_

_Tu Theodore Nott."_

Ella sintió letra por letra, horror por horror, de un modo tal que pensó no podía respirar, el peso del pánico hundiéndola en una profunda ciénaga. Su mirada café pronunció en silencio y Kingsley le respondió lo que no quería escuchar y aún así tenía que saber.

\- Lo encontraron en un cuarto alquilado de hotel.- Kingsley ya formulaba lo que era necesario.- Se investigó por supuesto que nadie lo hubiera ... asesinado, pero no fue así. Él alquiló la habitación por la tarde, la pagó por adelantado, les pidió que no lo despertaran hasta las diez de la mañana y no hubo signos de lucha o encantamientos en la habitación. Lo encontraron muerto, un vial con una sustancia azul oscuro que hemos reconocido de alta letalidad, aunque no sabemos cómo está compuesto, pero sin alteraciones. De no ser por la nota y el vial, cualquiera diría que Theo sólo se durmió y ya no volvió.

La mirada de la bruja se empañó. Conocía el veneno que describía Kingsley, por supuesto. Theodore lo había fabricado hacía un año, cuando una de sus pacientes fue atacada por una maldición que le quebraba los huesos en cuanto los tenía enteros, en un círculo horrible de dolor espantoso y que no tenía cura. Theodore alivió ese terrible sufrimiento. Hermione, de hecho, había abrazado a Theodore por cuatro horas hasta que el muchacho dejó de temblar, como si lo hubieran metido en un balde de agua helada sin avisar.

_"Estoy acercándome peligrosamente al minuto en que ya no se puede huir de ese camino, del que jamás regresas."_

Hermione giró para salir de allí.

\- El funeral se celebrará... ¿Adónde vas, Hermione? Espera...-

\- Aire.- alcanzó a decir.- Necesito aire. 


	3. Blue Cigarettes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El peso que carga Hermione se siente como Atlas cargando al Mundo en sus hombros, sólo que ella no tiene su fuerza y además, no tiene idea de qué hizo para que esto sucediera ni cómo resolverlo.  
> Porque a veces, ni la mujer más brillante de su generación tiene todas las respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a ti, que lees estas líneas.

**Blue Cigarettes.**

La petición de Hermione de espacio ante su catastrófica realidad hizo esperar al Ministro de Magia por primera vez desde que la conocía y duró una hora completa. Y aunque Kingsley estaba realmente preocupado por el bienestar de ella, recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir en su búsqueda probablemente porque la conocía lo suficiente para saber que en aquel estado de shock, lo que menos necesitaba era una presión extra que la hiciera derrumbarse. 

Hermione no era de las que lloraban en los brazos de alguien. Ni lo fue en sus precoces años escolares, ni lo fue en la guerra, cuando lo único que tenía era la absoluta convicción de que sus dos mejores amigos dependían de su inteligencia y conocimientos para salir adelante. Ella era la que siempre tenía la solución en la mano y la que llenaba los huecos que el impulso heroico de Harry dejaba en sus planes, trazados en las peores circunstancias.

Fue a ella y no a Harry ni a Ron a quien Kingsley le había ofrecido primero un trabajo de cierta envergadura tras la caída de Lord Voldemort y fue el primero en aprovechar lo que sus profesores vieron desarrollar año tras año: Su absoluta capacidad de adaptarse a todas las cosas.

La bruja no sólo era brillante, sino que trabajaba duro para conseguir lo que quería y Kingsley confiaba en su buen juicio la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando, había que reconocer, le era difícil apoyar su postura poco diplomática. 

Él sabía cuán apasionada era Hermione en todo lo que le interesaba y la había guiado y ayudado desde que llegó a ser la asistente de su mejor legalista mágico. El potencial de aquella chica era muy útil a su causa y los dos simpatizaban en cuánto a sus respectivos ideales. Pero Kingsley era un mago mucho más astuto y calculador y sabía muy bien que la nobleza, la sabiduría o la honorabilidad y honestidad no siempre eran los caminos más adecuados para conseguir los cambios que la Sociedad necesitaba. El cómo lidiar con ciertos temas tabúes de la Comunidad Mágica fue un tópico común entre ellos y el Ministro de Magia conocía de sobra para entonces que estaba perdido de antemano.

Y por todo ese historial de discusiones, de momentos difíciles compartidos, de debates punzantes y la admiración y respeto que Hermione inspirara en el Ministro, por todo ello la esperó pacientemente en el mismo lugar donde la había citado. Porque creía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para confrontar lo que acababa de pasarle, por terrible que fuera para su corazón y su vida, pero también comprendía bien que no podía forzarla a aceptar ni su comprensión, ni su apoyo y mucho menos su hombro para llorar.

Así que Kingsley se la pasó aquella hora organizando todo el peritaje del caso del suicidio de Theodore Nott, de forma sistemática y minuciosa, sin ahorrarse detalles aunque sin agregar tampoco ninguna nota roja o amarilla. Y cuando finalizó, se preparó a si mismo para el papel que le tocaba desempeñar, esperándola, temiendo el cómo volvería, interiormente convencido de que lo haría.

Y de hecho, estaba en lo cierto en todo. Hermione no fue, ni siquiera, muy lejos. Ausente, como en un sueño del que deseaba desesperadamente despertar, salió por la puerta general del Ministerio, caminó hacía la zona muggle y se dirigió a una tienda muggle a comprarse una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un hábito culposo que solía disfrutar en secreto cuando tenía demasiada ansiedad.

De hecho, Theodore odiaba que ella fumara y se había dedicado tardes enteras a hablarle de todos los efectos perniciosos del tabaco en su salud. Cuando el regaño no surtió efecto, buscó estudios y cuando ni eso funcionó, habló de alternativas mágicas para que ella sólo sintiera el efecto placebo del cigarrillo pero sin las sustancias tóxicas. En honor a la verdad, a ella nunca le gustó mucho que quisiera influir en esa parte de su vida, pero sabía que él tenía razón, así que siempre sentía culpabilidad cada vez que se compraba una cajetilla y fumaba en todos lados menos en público, lanzándose un hechizo de limpieza sobre la ropa y todo para que el característico olor no pudiera delatarla.

En realidad nunca lo engañó, pero por lo menos con eso se ahorró las miradas intensamente azules de cólera de su novio. Y él, bueno, terminó acostumbrándose.

Hermione suspiró profundamente en cuando pudo prender su encendedor, deslizarse en una pared vacía en la calle solitaria y aspirar una bocanada. Por cierto que en ese momento sintió la familiar punzada de culpabilidad pero la enterró en el resto de su ira y dolor, convirtiéndola en un arillo de humo que soltó sin ninguna prisa. Ella presentaba una cara rara, fría y hosca, como si desde aquel lugar de silencio le mandara a su prometido un mensaje _"Sí, ya ves, me importan un pimiento tus regaños. Después de todo, no fui yo quien me tomé ese vial para suicidarme... sin ni siquiera una verdadera explicación de por qué."_

Siguió fumándose aquello en silencio, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sin importarle el frío del ambiente nocturno o si había frotado tan fuerte sus ojos para negarse a llorar que arruinó completamente su bien colocado maquillaje.

Interiormente no cesaba de preguntarse por qué había ocurrido aquello, cómo es que ella no había percibido ninguna señal de alarma en todos aquellos días y semanas, cómo es que él la engañó con su actitud de una forma tan perfecta que no notó su profunda desesperación. En la carta él decía que ya llevaba tiempo de esa manera, la exoneraba de toda culpa, pero lo cierto es que iba más allá de si ella era o no parte de lo que Theodore quería dejar atrás: ¿De verdad Theodore Nott fue tan infeliz por tanto tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta?

Mientras fumaba su mente repasaba la tragedia de lo que quedaba de su vida tratando de encontrar las piezas faltantes, escenas que vinieran a su mente donde él no estuviera feliz o por lo menos, tranquilo. Es decir, su relación era dura y el trabajo del medimago bastante inestable empero se habían apoyado entre ellos, dado todo de sí mismos para que funcionase, ¡Él le había prometido matrimonio, por todos los cielos! Simplemente las cosas no encajaban, no existía ninguna lógica en esto, nada que pudiera ayudarle a entender o siquiera empezar a aceptar por qué Theodore se había tomado una dosis letal de un veneno que él mismo preparó para casos potencialmente crónicos. 

Aún así, lo había hecho. Y dentro de ella ardían emociones encontradas. Interiormente todo le dolía, sentía un vacío tan terrible e inmenso que creía que una parte suya estaba, de hecho, agonizando, y sus ojos buscaban la válvula de escape de las lágrimas, la necesidad de gritar enloquecidamente hasta que su propia sangre calmara su sufrimiento. Con todo, no lloraba, porque aquel dolor venía con una rabia que no podía empezar a describir. Ellos estuvieron juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione confiara en su fuerza, a su lado pensaba que nada era imposible, que todo era superable, todo podía ser solucionado o por lo menos manejado tranquilamente.

Theodore la había nutrido por dentro, descubierto su vulnerabilidad, limpiado y cosido sus heridas y conservándola cerca de su corazón para que no pudiera irse. Hermione llegó a decir que no había sido tan feliz en toda su vida más que cuando estaba a su lado, ¿Cómo debía tomar aquello? ¿Cuál fue su situación insuperable? ¿El fallo inexcusable? ¿Y por qué no consideró necesario compartirlo con ella si de todas formas iba a abandonarle de esa forma tan... definitiva?

Al final, llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza y se sentía disgustada por su propio olor intenso a cigarro. Suspirando, miró la caja, sin sorprenderse al notar que sólo le quedaban cinco cigarros y respiró lo más profundamente que pudo, tratando de pararse, no acertando hasta la tercera vez. Ya entonces se dio cuenta que no contaba con el aliento suficiente para caminar hacía el Ministerio, así que se limitó a las dos Apariciones correspondientes y se quedó helada frente a la puerta detrás de la cual la esperaba Kingsley.

La bruja cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de aparentar estar en estado por lo menos decente y se metió a su destino con las mandíbulas apretadas, esta vez sin nadie que la ayudara a relajarse.

El pensamiento de ella nada más sentarse fue rápido y frío:

_"Ojalá hubieras pensado en una manera menos lenta y dolorosa de matarme a mí también"._

_..._

En cuanto Kingsley le dio los detalles del caso cerrado de Theodore Nott, cuyo diagnóstico había sido "suicidio por razones desconocidas" y le aseguró una absoluta discreción sobre lo sucedido y le entregó la única copia existente del expediente, y en el Hospital San Mungo le entregaron los efectos personales de Theo, ella tomó un taxi muggle, demasiado cansada y adolorida para usar su magia. En cuanto le pagó al chófer, notó de inmediato la mirada del hombre fija en ella, un destello de preocupación ajena que le resultó extrañamente cálido y a la vez, incómodo. Para haber despertado la simpatía de un completo desconocido, probablemente tenía un aspecto horrible y patético aún así, la amabilidad era bien recibida por Hermione, ya no por creencia sino más bien por educación, así que le dedicó una débil sonrisa al hombre para hacerle saber que estaría "bien" y se bajó del automóvil, quitándose los tacones en cuanto el carro arrancó. Ya no podía usar aaquellos tacones y prefería mejor concentrarse en la dolorosa sensación del piso en sus pies, algo que la distraía de la angustia de su corazón.

Se esforzó por llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta y a entrar al lugar para dejar de aparentar ninguna solidez que en realidad estaba lejos de sentir pero en cuanto entró, la absoluta mudez del lugar la rodeó de forma insoportable. En su garganta Hermione sentía latir su familiar grito al llamar a Theodore, deseando que todo lo que sucedió fuera sólo un sueño y que él bajara por las escaleras, diciéndole que se había retrasado por algún paciente, o todo había sido una mala broma o habían encontrado a su gemelo desconocido, lo que fuera, lo que fuera...

La caja de los efectos personales del medimago en sus manos fue la que rompió su vana esperanza. Y mientras la botaba lejos, incapaz de soportar el dolor por más tiempo, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, apartó los tacones de su vista y se puso a llorar como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en medio de su pecho.

Quizá, aunque no de forma tan literal, si lo habían hecho. Con su muerte autoinducida, Theodore Nott le había destrozado el corazón. 


	4. Blue Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sintiéndose perdida y sola, Hermione no quiere seguir en su departamento, que se siente vacío y frío sin Theodore. Sin embargo, ella todavía tiene con quién contar, así que se dirige a otro lugar, donde espera que sus amigos la ayuden a superar su dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a los verdaderos amigos.

Aquella noche, la primera tras la trepidante noticia, Hermione tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la cama matrimonial de su hogar y seguir llorando con terrible intensidad por los aromas, los recuerdos y una angustia que necesitaba desahogar. No se durmió hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando, demasiado ronca su voz para seguir gritando y demasiado desgarrada su alma para seguir consciente, su mente agotada le concedió la piedad de un sueño profundo que, si bien no fue todo lo descansado y reparador que necesitaba, al menos alivió sus penas el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarla para el nuevo día.

Durmió largo y tendido, despertando sólo cuando hacía rato que la luz se atenuaba, dándole paso a una fría tarde. Hermione, que en algún momento de su descanso había tratado de envolverse en las mantas de su cama, tuvo que levantarse al no ser suficiente el calor que le proporcionaban el edredón y las sábanas. 

Sabía bien cuáles eran sus actividades en las que debía enfrascarse para no perder la cordura y estaba acostumbrada a usar su piloto automático cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado negras para su bondadosa naturaleza pero, incluso después de pasar dos horas desde que se levantó y tras un copioso desayuno, seguía sin poder comenzar la rutina correspondiente de su día a día.

No es que no entendiera que era iluso pensar que alcanzaría a lidiar con el suicidio de Theodore de la misma manera que el resto de sus casos, de sus innumerables tareas destinadas a tener un mejor destino que el que anticipaban para ellos, sin embargo, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, pues una parte suya se sentía realmente perdida, como si la muerte de él le quitara la brújula que la guiaba naturalmente en su vida.

Pero realmente no estaba preparada para admitir que así era, que no tenía idea de cómo manejar esto, y ni siquiera podía traducirlo en palabras: Una parte irracional de su mente pensaba que, si lo decía o lo admitía, ya fuera mentalmente o en voz alta, sería volverlo real. Era un pensamiento absurdo, cierto, y lo único que la mantenía en pie, sólo que no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Trató de extenderlo, por supuesto, como un ahorcado lucha por posicionarse en la tarima de madera que le impide colgar en el aire hasta sofocarlo, pero, igual que en esa lucha, estaba perdiendo fuerzas con cada intento y se sentía sofocada y aterrada. 

Se hizo el desayuno por sí misma, sin nada de magia, una nueva receta que no había compartido con nadie hasta el momento, y realizó el proceso de cocción con toda la parsimonia posible. Tendió su cama, arregló los destrozos causados tanto en su recámara como en la sala de espera donde había tenido su primer momento de sufrimiento, se dio un baño reparador donde gastó toda el agua caliente posible, hasta que ya no lo soportó más y se cambió diez veces de atuendo, aunque, honestamente, le daba exactamente igual lo que llevara puesto. Podría haber estado desnuda para el caso o vestida como pordiosera: Nada de eso le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Aunado a esto, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y estaba tratando duramente de no llorar para no caerse otra vez. Sobre la mesa de la cocina estaban la caja de cosas que pertenecieron a Theodore y al lado el expediente que Kingsley había reunido sobre el tema y a pesar de que debía revisarlos, de que su propia mente le estaba exigiendo que enfrentara su negro panorama, cada vez que su mirada se deslizaba hasta ese punto de la casa, lo apartaba. No quería, no podía, ver aquello. Necesitaba hacerlo y tenía suficiente experiencia en eventos traumáticos para entender que si no enfrentaba sus demonios, la perseguirían toda su vida, haciendo el proceso todavía más doloroso, sin embargo, esa misma experiencia estaba tratando locamente de no exponerla a esa Visión. Porque la haría polvo. Ya que en el fondo, no es algo que deseara saber.

Porque se sentía demasiado sola para hacer frente a algo así. Así que, cuando no pudo aplazarlo más, cuando no tuvo más remedio, se dirigió a la otrora inofensiva mesa, apartó su silla habitual, respiró profundamente y agarró la caja de efectos personales. El expediente tendría que esperar, se dijo. Una cosa a la vez. No era de piedra y desde luego, hacía mucho de sus tiempos de heroína de guerra.

La caja era metálica y negra, cuadrada y tenía una serie variada de cosas de lo más dispares. Un cuaderno negro con notas médicas de casos de Theodore de ese año, una pluma vuela pluma también negra, un tintero, un libro de ficción del espacio que Hermione le había recomendado hacía una semana, una camisa abotonada que resultaba de lo más corriente en el itinerario de su elegante esposo, el gafete del hospital que Theodore debía portar en sus guardias, donde figuraban sus datos y cargo, una bata azul oscuro de emergencias pulcramente doblada y empaquetada, una cuerda de 30 cms de largo y un retrato. 

Hermione apretó los dientes en cuanto vio el retrato. La foto era, naturalmente, de los dos, una mágica, donde Hermione escribía en forma muy concentrada en su despacho del Ministerio y él la había sorprendido, tomado en sus brazos hasta hacerla reír. Era obvio que la había tomado alguien más, de común acuerdo con su esposo, y a ella le dolía el corazón verlo después de saber lo que hizo, cuando su sonrisa en la foto era genuina y hermosa, la sonrisa bondadosa que suelen portar aquellos que están auténticamente en paz con la vida.

O eso había pensado de su vida antes de que la realidad le explotara en la cara, se recordó con acritud, volviendo a poner el retrato en la caja. Tan sistemática y ordenada en su vida como él, puso todo en el lugar que él designó para esas cosas y, de pronto, después de poner la caja en la mesa, Hermione hundió la cara entre los brazos para respirar lentamente. Todo le dolía demasiado, desde el misterio más doloroso de su existencia, hasta la sensación de ineptitud como pareja y la certeza no sólo de haber fallado en la tarea más relevante, sino la enorme combinación de frustración, ira y cansancio que la invadía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacía dónde debía dirigirse? ¿Cómo debía manejarlo? ¿Cómo seguir, si sentía que no había nada por lo cual seguir adelante?

La foto mágica de la caja realizó el movimiento de siempre y mientras ausentemente se preguntaba quién había ayudado a Theodore con tal ángulo, una idea se abrió paso en su estresada mente.

Pansy Parkinson. Ella era la mejor amiga de Theodore Nott, y además de una consumada fotógrafa, la única persona que aceptaría hacer algo así, una "cursilada" como la llamarían sus otros amigos. Pansy seguramente lo habría pensado en su momento (y lo habría externado) pero probablemente habría aceptado, quizá porque, desde que empezó a salir con Harry, se había "ablandado" mucho.

Hermione sintió una pequeña luz en su interior y, con más confianza, se puso en pie, agarró un abrigo de su perchero, el expediente de Theodore, guardó su varita mágica y usó su chimenea para dirigirse a la casa de los Potter.

No estaba al corriente de si sus dos amigos estaban enterados de lo sucedido. Probablemente no, ya que Kingsley respetaba lo suficiente a su colaboradora para dejarla hacer los pasos difíciles, y en el fondo, lo apreció. Quizá ella no estaba preparada o en forma para aquel dolor, pero tampoco era alguien que aceptara la lástima de nadie.

Y menos ahora, con tantos sentimientos encontrados en su interior. 


	5. Blue Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo cambia mucho a las personas cuando éstas se permiten evolucionar. Pero la vida también le recuerda, incluso a la estabilidad, que todo puede pasar, que las cosas pueden cambiar en el transcurso de una respiración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia puntualiza muchos detalles que, aunque parecen insignificantes, son definitorios después de este tipo de tragedias. El por qué, cómo, para qué, quién me inspira para esto es irrelevante. Lo verdaderamente significativo es si les genera alguna emoción o alguna consideración al respecto. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Dedicado a los que llaman débiles pero son más fuertes de lo que parece.

El día posterior al suicidio de Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, ignorante de lo sucedido, se levantó con la lánguida elegancia de siempre a ocuparse de sus propias tareas, sin ningún pensamiento ignominioso o preocupación extrasensorial que le permitiera tener alguna idea del desastre que tenía lugar en otras coordenadas de su propio continente, ya no digamos país. Ocupada en su rutina, estiró sus delgados miembros, se despojó de su ropa de cama para sustituirla por deportiva, dedicó una hora completa a sus ejercicios para mantenerse saludable y después de darse un baño que la dejó sensual y fragante, se metió en la cama nuevamente, esta vez para sacar a su esposo de su reposo, para prepararlo adecuadamente en su camino del hogar al Ministerio de Magia, donde fungía como segundo líder del departamento de Aurores.

El tal Harry Potter, famoso en todos los rincones del Mundo Mágico por sus hazañas en contra del señor Tenebroso desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia, había hecho drásticos giros en su vida al llegar a la juventud, dándole todo un nuevo enfoque a su carrera meteórica como Auror, defendiendo todavía la Comunidad Mágica como miembro activo y utilizando su fama para ayudar a todos los que le permitiera su camino, incluso aquellos que la Justicia dictaminaba, no del todo de forma justa, como culpables de crímenes que en realidad sólo constituían asociaciones familiares con organizaciones delictivas o grupos que no tuvieron opción más que aliarse con enemigos para poder sobrevivir.

El mismo Harry, que podría haber tenido, por muchas razones válidas, las mismas incendiarias opiniones, empezó a madurar con el paso de los años y dejó de actuar, hasta cierto punto, de forma impulsiva, reflexionando sobre la asertividad de las condenas y liberaciones de la Ley Mágica y el reparto de culpabilidades sólo por tener un círculo afín a un bando alrededor. Él mismo, que realmente no tuvo una opción más que hacerse cargo de lo que le tocaba en suerte, pudo al fin dedicarle cierta simpatía a personas cuya culpabilidad jamás puso en entredicho en el pasado.

Pero aquella imagen se había roto para él al enterarse de los verdaderos planes de su mentor por tantos años, el controversial y controvertido Albus Dumbledore, así como la participación de doble agente por parte de Severus Snape, que pese a su odio por el padre de Harry, lo había protegido en memoria del amor que le dedicara, en cambio, a su madre Lily Evans. Ya sin la presión de derrocar a Voldemort, el muchacho de ojos verdes había tenido tiempo para curar sus heridas y reflexionar sobre el curso de su vida, que era un regalo de parte de todos sus amigos y allegados al luchar junto a él, por él, para él, protegiéndolo y armándolo para poder superar el mayor enfrentamiento mágico desde que Albus Dumbledore enfrentara a Gellert Grindelwald. En cuanto las cosas se aclararon un poco y nuevos caminos se abrieron para él, comenzó a comprender que no estaba del todo satisfecho con el esquema que otros trazaron para que él caminara.

Para comenzar, los planes de Dumbledore no eran los suyos y tampoco existía una real directriz de su parte para después de su confrontación con Voldemort. El viejo mago supuso que para entonces ninguno de los dos estaría vivo para contemplar más años juntos o, incluso si Harry tenía éxito, el anciano no, así que tampoco podría tener inferencia lógica, válida o razonable en las decisiones de un Harry más maduro, así que, en ese sentido, su existencia, bien ganada, ahora le permitía una total autonomía de actos.

Para seguir, Harry en realidad no quería seguir en los mismos círculos que había concurrido hasta aquel punto, sobre todo en lo concerniente a los Weasley. Quería mucho a Ron y en su momento quiso mucho a Ginny, pero la Guerra trajo consigo una serie de alteraciones que lo hicieron replantearse su lugar entre aquella familia. La muerte de Fred, cruda como era, así como la traición momentánea de Ron por los celos que le inspirara la relación entre Harry y Hermione eran rudos golpes a la imagen que él guardaba de su familia adoptiva y aunque perdonó sinceramente a Percy cuando se reintegró a los demás, y trató de seguir con Ginny como si todo siguiera igual, no lo era. No estaba bien. Él no estaba en sintonía. Quería otras cosas. Y ellos estaban tan polarizados como él mismo lo estuvo por muchos años.

La Guerra lo hizo ver varias veces al enemigo que enfrentaba y aunque pudo ver su peor cara en Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Theodore y otros tantos veteranos mortífagos, también le hizo ver una serie de matices que, hasta entonces, no pudo contemplar. La gente que él había descartado sin dudar, lo ayudó en momentos vitales, mientras que aquellos por quienes él habría dado su vida sin dudarlo, lo lastimaron en momentos igual de importantes. El tiempo hizo que perdonara a todos, errados o certeros, empero, no cambió su Visión de la vida. Al contrario, fue la primera vez que no le interesó en lo más mínimo dividir a la gente entre buenos y malos, magos blancos y magos oscuros. 

El primer golpe duro fue cuando advirtió realmente la naturaleza de sus padres. Dado que Severus Snape era un hombre amargado y rudo, cuyas palabras lastimaban a él y a otros continuamente, que parecía disfrutar de la humillación ajena, y él era un detractor de su padre, ingenuamente pensó que podía poner holgadamente en un pedestal a una figura que no conocía pero que otros le enseñaron a admirar.

Harry se sentía bien cuando le hablaban halagadoramente sobre James y cuando conoció a Sirius, su gran necesidad de afecto y su afinidad natural con el mago al ser un Merodeador, un alma libre y rebelde, como él todavía se identificaba en su crecimiento lo llevaron a formarse un cuento de hadas sobre ellos, algo que se acrecentó más, si cabía, conociendo a su magnífico profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin. Sin embargo, aquella imagen, cuidadosamente adorada, se rompió al advertir los dolorosos recuerdos de adolescencia de su más odiado profesor, al advertir que Sirius murió a manos de su prima por haberse confiado en el duelo mágico, víctima de su propia soberbia y lo más angustiante, saber que su madre realmente fue mucho más cercana a Snape de lo que nunca estuvo con James y que no fue hasta que Snape sucumbió a las Artes Oscuras que su madre Lily se fijó en el más famoso buscador de todos los tiempos.

Y aunque Remus Lupin demostró ser una mucho mejor persona de lo que él creía, todavía tuvo que cargar con la verdad de Albus Dumbledore, aquel hombre que lo había ayudado para bien o para mal en cada problema, abismo o inseguridad y después enterarse que realmente el viejo director de Hogwarts no confío en él jamás por lo menos para hacerle entender cuál era el plan que quería llevar a cabo para matar definitivamente a Lord Voldemort. 

Sin embargo, si él pesaba en una balanza todo lo que había ocurrido, la peor parte había sido la de Ron. Que el pelirrojo los abandonara, a Hermione y él, a su suerte, en pleno conflicto, sin pistas sobre el Horrocrux y metiéndoles en problemas tan serios que Hermione estuvo cerca de perder la vida y Harry se salvó por muy poco, eso fue una de las cosas que no pudo soportar. Al principio no le dio suficiente importancia porque todo ocurrió demasiado rápido pero cuando los atraparon a todos y tuvieron que soportar el cruel encierro en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Harry no pudo olvidar que Draco, que no era su amigo, que los detestaba, que a pesar de todo no mató a Dumbledore cuando pudo hacerlo y cuya familia corría serio peligro a mano de sus propios aliados, no los delató, aunque su mirada repleta de pánico dijo a las claras que los había reconocido, a los tres, mientras su propia tía lo presionaba por la verdad.

No culpó a Ron cuando Bellatrix marcó a Hermione empero no olvidó que era una reacción muy recurrente en Ron. Y cuando Narcisa Malfoy lo salvó de un ataque de Voldemort cuando mintió al saberlo vivo tras el enfrentamiento con el Señor Tenebroso, Harry entendió que ya no podía erigirse en juez y parte de todo lo que sucedía. Que no podía pretender que él estaba libre de culpas. Que no podía asegurar a nadie que las decisiones que tomó fueron las correctas para todos.

Pero también, que no todos se portaron a la altura de sus propios esfuerzos por evitar el derrumbe de lo que todos tenían. Fue entonces cuando Harry Potter comprendió que, una vez más, estaba en posesión de una opinión y una perspectiva que no lo harían popular entre los demás... y era lo que menos importaba, en realidad. Lo que de verdad importaba, eso era lo único que tenía derecho y deber a defender. 

Recordaba bien que, a partir de allí, los cambios en su vida llegaron muy rápidamente y de forma adecuada. Para empezar, se alejó de los reflectores y analizó bien sus capacidades y habilidades para poder escoger un camino que fuera de ayuda tanto para sí mismo como para los demás. Después, resuelto a dejar de mentirse, habló con Ginny. La estuvo evitando por un largo tiempo, postergando lo inevitable, y al fin, cuando consiguió ponerse en paz con su decisión, rompió con ella definitivamente. No lo hizo porque no la quisiera o porque ella no lo mereciera. No era nada personal, simplemente, él había llegado a una conclusión dolorosa: Si no la llevó consigo mismo para que ambos lucharan por su mundo y por ellos, ¿Cómo podría casarse, que tuvieran hijos, ser un equipo? Ginny era guapa y valiente pero no fue ella quien estuvo a su lado en los momentos más definitivos en su vida. Aquel lugar estaba reservado para su mejor amiga, su hermana, Hermione Granger. Y Harry llevaba mucho tiempo negándolo no porque estuviera enamorado de ella, sino porque, justamente, no lo estaba.

Él sabía lo que necesitaba aunque también entendía, por su propia experiencia y por pura lógica, que iba a ser difícil conocer a alguien así. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera comprender, cabalmente, que, no importaba si vivía un año, dos minutos, un segundo o diez siglos, él quería a Hermione cerca. De forma filial, la amaba muchísimo y necesitaba una pareja que entendiera eso y a la vez comprendiera que eso no la haría amarla menos. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera que, por mucho que daría la vida por Hermione, también implicaba que haría el mismo compromiso con su pareja sentimental. 

Y Ginny no era tal persona. Valiente, fuerte y rebelde, él admitía que le gustaba su carácter y su espíritu deportivo, que Hermione sólo tenía a nivel intelectual. En cierto modo, Harry notaba que había escogido a Ginny como pareja porque se sentía cercano a su familia, el vínculo reforzaba el suyo con Ron y porque le parecía la parte complementaria de Hermione en su vida. Nada de esto era, desafortunadamente, suficiente. 

Así las cosas, Harry lo habló con Hermione. Él quería saber si Hermione estaba realmente enamorada de Ron, para saber de qué modo apoyarse el uno al otro sin que se volviera incómodo. Dicha conversación fue muy natural y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que se seguían queriendo como hermanos, que se amaban incondicionalmente y que, así como Ginny no era la persona más correcta para Harry - y viceversa- tampoco Ron era la pareja que Hermione quería tener. Al contrario de lo que Harry pensaba ya a esas alturas, Hermione hacía tiempo que perdonó a Ron por sus equivocaciones pero por una razón más bien distinta: Ella nunca se permitió el lujo de confiar en Ron más que en Harry, dado su historial. Ella, más lógica, más sensata y más racional, fue la que vaticinó que esa situación algún día pasaría, pero eso no impidió que le doliera menos. Así es la vida, puedes saber lo que va a ocurrir, y aún así que te duela igual.

Tras ese intercambio de impresiones, a ambos les quedó claro que todavía no conocían a la persona adecuada, así que el tema quedó archivado. En ese tiempo Hermione recibió la comunicación de Kingsley sobre la oferta laboral en el Ministerio y, al abrirse un espacio en el Entrenamiento para Aspirantes a Aurores, Harry se postuló de inmediato, siendo aceptado igual de rápido. Después de esas elecciones en su vida, a los dos amigos les resultó más complicado mantenerse en contacto por el horario de cada uno, pero no cesaron de hacerlo por todos los medios a su alcance.

En cuanto a los Weasley, ellos tampoco los abandonaron y aunque Molly Weasley estaba verdaderamente desalentada por ver empañado lo que ella veía como un futuro brillante para todos los involucrados, se limitó a incluirlos en las reuniones familiares como dos miembros más de pleno derecho, sin echarles en cara que sus relaciones personales no funcionaran. 

Ron, por su parte, tenía muchas emociones encontradas en torno a su vida, sobre todo por la muerte de Fred y la reincorporación de Percy a la familia, cuando ninguno de los dos se había llevado especialmente bien. Sin el espumoso humo de los gemelos para animarlos a todos, con Ginny abandonando el Colegio para unirse a la liga de Quidditch femenil las Holy Harpies y las pérdidas de vidas en general, fue difícil para todos encarrilar sus vidas y al final Ron, viendo a sus amigos en sus propios proyectos de vida, decidió acompañar a George en la tienda de bromas que solía compartir con el fenecido Fred. 

Y así el trío dorado pasó de compartir cada uno de los detalles importantes de sus vidas a visitas cada vez más espaciadas, comilonas en la Madriguera hechas por Molly para "cohesionar" a la familia y, en el caso de Hermione y Harry, interminables mensajes diarios ya fuera audios o escritos mágicamente para poder estar al tanto de cualquier cambio, por mínimo que fuera.

La vida del Elegido se volvió entrenamientos extenuantes, investigación de hechizos sanadores y oscuros, redadas, clases de liderazgo y seguimiento, operaciones en los lugares abandonados por la buena voluntad de la Comunidad e interminables asesorías legales sobre sus prisioneros, testigos y otros, de tal forma que apenas tenía vida social (o siquiera la buscaba), por lo que realmente no coincidió con Pansy Parkinson hasta que ella, siendo corresponsal de tiempo completo del Profeta llegó a su oficina buscando una entrevista seria por un caso muy sonado de agresión mágica por un ex-mortífago a un par de hermanos de 7 y 8 años respectivamente.

Harry concedió la entrevista, siendo cortés todo el tiempo con la periodista, aunque en guardia sin que pudiera evitarlo. Recordaba a Pansy, por supuesto y por algo más que por querer entregar su cabeza la última ocasión que piso Hogwarts durante la Guerra. Aunque no lo había mencionado a absolutamente nadie (ni siquiera Hermione por lo que implicaba) siempre la encontró bastante atractiva, pero abiertamente insoportable, ya que su fuerte carácter, que le parecía refrescante, se volvía aburrido al ser la portavoz de todas las bravuconerías de Draco, quien fue primero su amigo en el Colegio y luego se hicieron algo parecido a una pareja por un tiempo.

Harry no se sorprendió mucho cuando ella quiso entregarlo ante los mortífagos, ya que sabía que sus padres pertenecían a la Causa, sin embargo, si le impactó favorablemente su vista en su reencuentro por la entrevista. La chica cuyos adorables labios se curvaban en una sonrisa despectiva cada vez que lo miraba siendo ambos unos adolescentes, hacía gala ahora de todos sus buenos modales, producto de su exclusiva educación mágica y había un aire resuelto y profesional mientras hacía las preguntas, deteniéndose hábilmente en los momentos correctos, sonriendo en las pausas mientras él hablaba y ayudándolo delicadamente a ordenar sus ideas si a él se le escapaba algún detalle. 

La sesión les resultó tan edificante a los dos (puesto que Pansy también se sintió impresionada por el cambio de la madurez de su antiguo compañero y némesis escolar) que Harry, en un alarde de valentía muy raro en él, la invitó a cenar a su nueva casa. Hacía ya años que Harry vendió Grimmauld Place por encontrar el sitio atestado de recuerdos horribles y nostálgicos y vivía ahora en una casa mayormente muggle en Londres, donde se había instalado con Kreacher solamente, regalándole cuántas cosas quiso quedarse el elfo de la Casa, al resultarle doloroso abandonar el lugar donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida. En ese sentido Harry estaba tranquilo, pues Kreacher podía ayudarle en todo lo relacionado para servir a una señorita, máxime con las claras intenciones de cortejo que él fraguaba en su mente.

Más tarde, Harry le contó a Pansy que, al invitarla a cenar, estuvo claro en su espíritu que quería algo realmente serio con ella, sin embargo no se atrevió a demostrarlo por completo ya que temía el desengaño o el fracaso de dicha empresa. Y ante esto Pansy le dijo que ella se dio cuenta, pero, precisamente por un miedo completamente raro en ella de no estar a la altura, no aceptó dicha propuesta inmediatamente.

En efecto, Pansy aceptó agradablemente la propuesta de Harry, pero le dijo que necesitaba un par de días para asistir a la misma, ya que tenía un compromiso profesional del que no podía deshacerse. 

Y desde entonces siguieron, ambos de común acuerdo buscando algo perdurable, por tanto, avanzando con tanto cuidado como si estuvieran en un puente colgante, algo que quizá era de ese modo. 

Pues, si bien Pansy Parkinson jamás llevó la marca tenebrosa y el padre que sí la tuvo nunca la quiso, ella frecuentaba círculos muy distintos (y un poco peligrosos) a los de Harry, donde tuvo que, como buena serpiente, hacer uso de todos sus recursos y poderes para salir adelante. Ella no estaba en la mejor posición, ni en los años de la Guerra ni tras acabar la misma y aunque, igual que el resto de sus amigos luchó denodadamente por encontrar su lugar ante los temerosos ciudadanos, llenos de deseo de venganza, sus batallas se perdían más que ganaban en los primeros años. Públicamente, Pansy abdicó de su familia desde que cayera Voldemort, y en privado forjó su reputación de una mujer ferozmente leal a si misma y brutalmente honesta, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a todo tipo de ataques pero lo peor para ella vino justamente de su alianza con el Elegido.

El amor de ambos era sincero, y los tabloides explotaban eso para señalar otras direcciones. Muchos y muchas puntualizaron a Parkinson como una oportunista que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir una imagen respetable y sus enemigos "empatizaban" con Harry, al que pintaban como un sentimental solitario enredado en las redes de Pansy. Basta decir que eso generó tensiones entre ellos al tratar de socializar con su alrededor, pero, por otro lado, también ayudó a formalizar la relación.

No todo era malo; A través de los ojos de Pansy, Harry aprendió a conocer a los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin, a la que repudió desde que le sugirieron él podría pertenecer y entendió que, igual que el resto de las casas de Hogwarts, existía todo un espectro de personalidades, cada uno con sus propias particularidades y con diferentes problemas y jerarquías donde no siempre estaba el comodín de magia negra o, incluso, malas intenciones. También aprendió a ver desde otra óptica la manera de vivir de los sangrepura y en qué basaban sus creencias, tanto aquellas que eran válidas como las que no lo eran, pero que no eran tan fáciles de erradicar por una serie de factores que no estaban en manos de sus compañeros cambiar o desafiar.

A si mismo, Pansy misma admitió que la Guerra abrió los ojos de muchos de ellos, incluso ella. El crimen de la mayoría de ellos era su inmadurez, repleta de un tremendo egoísmo ante las circunstancias externas, que provenía también de una vida aparentemente llena de lujos y desinhibiciones aún así opresiva, que los obligaba a pagar precios muy altos por conservar su posición. Fue la oportunidad de una nueva vida, de una manera más acorde a sus propios ideales de vivir, que Pansy aceptó, aunque apretando los dientes por las humillaciones y desaires en el camino, las etiquetas y las burlas propinadas por estratos de la Sociedad que, en otro contexto, jamás la hubieran alcanzado.

La relación de ambos también les permitió encontrar los fallos en sus respectivas relaciones pasadas. Pansy reconoció que actúo de manera bastante infantil apoyando e incluso fomentando la insana obsesión de Draco hacía la casa de Gryffindor y también confesó que si se arrepentía de haber querido entregar a Harry a los mortífagos llevada por su miedo y su natural tendencia (en aquel tiempo, al menos) de poner su bienestar por encima de nadie. Y entonces fue cuando Harry le comentó que su vida amorosa era todo menos correcta, debido a que sus decisiones no pudieron ser reflexionadas o pensadas en un contexto de perdurabilidad: Según las circunstancias de su supervivencia, no existía un futuro en el que él pudiera ofrecer nada más que muerte e inseguridad.

Así, pese a la sorpresa de todos, cercanos y lejanos, fueron ellos dos, otrora enemigos y de personalidades tan dispares, los primeros que llegaron a casarse, sin preocuparse por los chismorreos de la prensa o los conflictos familiares que surgieron (y no fueron pocos) y la pareja más estable para aquel momento. En ese punto de su vida, tanto él como ella estaban satisfechos con su vida y el desarrollo personal de ambos. Pues, aunque todavía no tenían hijos (Harry quería, Pansy también pero quería esperar un poco más antes de tenerlos) ella era directora de su propia revista, ya sin depender de ninguna sede de publicaciones o censura en sus trabajos y él estaba cercano a dirigir uno de los más prestigiosos equipos de Aurores de Gran Bretaña, sintiéndose contento en tal posición pues su jefe era un veterano de mediana edad que todavía tenía mucho que enseñarle y con quien se llevaba estupendamente. 

Y fue a esa pareja, todavía llena de ilusiones, a la que le quedaba bastante de su etapa de luna miel en su matrimonio, a quien se dirigió una atribulada Hermione, cuyo Caos interno le pedía a gritos por una ayuda que nadie más conseguiría proporcionar.

Fue Pansy quien recibió a Hermione, que se había aparecido en la Puerta y tocado con golpes apagados e impersonales. Vestida elegantemente para salir, después de lograr que su esposo se metiera en la ducha tras una sesión de amor prolongada necesariamente, la bruja se preguntó quién podría ser la persona que llamara tan insistentemente. No estaba esperando a nadie y Harry no le había dicho nada, así que sintió curiosidad.

Al abrir la puerta, quedó boquiabierta. Hermione, quien solía ser pulcra y aliñada en todo lo que hacía, incluso vestirse, llevaba el abrigo arrugado apretado a su cuerpo, que estaba abrazando como si pudiera caerse en cualquier momento y en una de sus manos llevaba un sobre manila que parecía doblar con el temblor de sus brazos y manos. Su cabello parecía más desordenado de lo usual, tenía corrido el maquillaje y estaba muy pálida, dándole la sensación de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse esta Visión, Pansy abrió más la puerta, ayudó a la mujer a pasar, cerró la puerta y le pidió que se sentara en la mesa de una floreciente cocina. Hermione se acurrucó como un gato en la misma, extrañamente silenciosa ahora que había pasado. Pansy sintió que toda su alegría matinal desaparecía, borrada por un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Hermione?- tanteó, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?-

Se sentó a su lado y al tocarle el hombro ella se sobresaltó apenas, con un escalofrío que provenía de su interior, puesto que no hacía ningún frío.

\- Es Theodore.- dijo y al mirar a Pansy, ésta notó que la otra se estaba esforzando por no ponerse a llorar.- Está muerto.-

El primer impulso de Pansy fue levantarse como un resorte y acosar a preguntas a la castaña, sin embargo, consiguió no dejarse llevar. Hermione ya se veía bastante mal como para además agredirla de esa forma. Si bien por su mente pasó que todo aquello no fuera más que un engaño o cualquier otra cosa insignificante, la forma en que Hermione agarraba aquel sobre le indicaba que en él estaba la información que no dejaría lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

Muy despacio, sin ninguna rudeza, Pansy agarró un borde del sobre. 

\- Hermione, ¿Cómo sabes que Theo está...? Ya sabes, podría ser que sólo haya sido un accidente y esté en el hospital, ¿Ya sabes dónde está..?-

Pansy inmediatamente comprendió que estaba perdiendo sus nervios, así que se calló. Hermione, en cambio, soltó fácilmente el sobre y, por fin, la observó con toda lucidez, desde el punto de vista de sus ojos champán totalmente apagados.

\- Me lo dijo Kingsley. Pansy, Theodore se suicidó.-

En el interior de Pansy, todo sucedió muy rápido y creyó que caía en un pozo muy negro. Muy asustada, aferró el sobre sin la menor intención de abrirlo.

¿Theodore había hecho qué?

No. Debía haber otra explicación. Theodore no era de los que se rendían. Jamás se habría suicidado. Él, no.


	6. Blue Crisis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Hermione a la casa de los Potter genera un efervescente cambio que es recibido a partes desiguales entre cada uno de los involucrados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a las almas dedicadas y bondadosas de este mundo.

**Blue Crisis.**

Un silencio ignominioso se instaló en medio de las dos mujeres, tan diferentes entre sí, robándose lentamente el aire de la habitación. Pansy ya había logrado aprovechar más de la mitad de su día en sus actividades habituales y se había entretenido un largo rato con Harry, dado que sabía que aquel día el horario de trabajo de él era por la tarde, pero la llegada de Hermione puso final al resto de sus planes y, siendo honestos, puesto su mundo de cabeza.

La muchacha estaba tan impactada por la noticia que ni siquiera se le ocurría algo por decir. No sentía pena, y eso era porque realmente no terminaba de asimilar la noticia. Lo que si podía sentir era un asomo de pánico porque sabía que, una vez que su cerebro se sintiera más o menos preparado para lidiar con aquella tormenta, toda la anestésica sensación de flotar sobre esa situación desaparecería y entonces la pérdida se sentiría irreparable e irremediable. Mientras tanto, quedaba aquella incredulidad, la profunda negación sobre lo ocurrido que su psique declaraba para no derrumbarse.

En ese punto del proceso, Pansy no podía creer - ni mucho menos aceptar- que Theodore hubiera cometido un acto tan terrible contra sí mismo, siendo él mismo un Sanador tan increíble, él, quien tantas vidas salvó y al que tanto requerían cuando el asunto se volvía desesperado o imposible.

Aquello no tenía sentido, ninguno. Pansy conocía a Theodore hacía muchos años, más que la propia Hermione y conocía a grandes rasgos los demonios que acosaban a su mejor amigo, y aunque ciertamente era lógico que él pudiera haberse sentido destrozado por las vivencias que le tocó soportar a manos de su padre, él fue su héroe cuando decidió alejarse de ese terrible legado y construirse una nueva vida, otro tipo de reputación. Pansy todavía recordaba con todo cariño el modo que él tenía de escucharla durante sus tonterías adolescentes, cuando estaba tan concentrada en atraer la atención de Draco que se olvidaba de las cosas verdaderamente importantes. Y si bien sus propias amigas rodaban los ojos y le lanzaban comentarios maliciosos para que cambiara de tema, por lo insoportable que llegaba a ponerse al respecto y pese a que era muy posible que Theo compartiera las opiniones de los otros, él sí que la escuchaba, aunque no hiciera muchos comentarios al respecto.

La Slytherin sabía que fue afortunada de ser de las pocas personas que él dejó entrar en su círculo y cuidaba su confianza de la misma forma. En los años del Colegio, aprendió que, por callado que Theodore pretendiera ser, en realidad tenía mucho que decir, si lo dejaban. Era más inteligente que cualquier persona que ella conociera y si bien nunca hizo comentarios sobre su relación -fallida- con Draco, fue simplemente porque estaba al corriente de que Pansy no los aceptaría.

Así que él, en lugar de hacerla sentir mal por sus sentimientos y sus malas decisiones, le hizo ver sus propias cualidades, dejó que ella sola fuera dándose cuenta del despropósito de estar con alguien -quien fuera- que la tratara del modo en que Draco lo hacía (porque Pansy también lo permitía). Theodore la ayudó a notar que seguía detrás de Malfoy porque no confiaba que nadie pudiera quererla tal y como era y el que, con simples frases, la arropó con esperanza y ecuanimidad cuando ella se atrevió a salir con otras personas y de todas formas se sintió insatisfecha.

No resultó demostrativo en sus sentimientos, empero Pansy sabía que, si algún día llegara a necesitarlo, allí estaría. De todos sus amigos y conocidos, Theodore resultó ser el único que no criticó ni puso en duda sus sentimientos por el Elegido y el que la apoyó incondicionalmente cuando sus inseguridades le hicieron pensar que Harry la abandonaría eventualmente. (Aunque esto nunca pasó por la mente del pelinegro).

Y ella sabía que él era bueno curando porque todos los males que conseguía aliviar ya los sufrió una o más veces en su propia carne, producto de su pasado. Admiraba, igual que el resto, la sagacidad, fortaleza y resiliencia del medimago pese a la complejidad de su misión, aún así muchas veces se preguntó cómo es que podía seguir con todo aquel dolor, cargar a otros incluso cuando él titubeaba, contener sus miedos y recuerdos mientras usaba su magia para desaparecer lo peor de las heridas de otros.

Pansy respiró profundamente y, conforme analizó la situación, lo pensó mejor. Puesto que quería mucho a Theodore, pero no vivía con él ni tenía ninguna responsabilidad por su parte, estaba a suficiente distancia de la situación para entender que, si él se dio por vencido o resolvió que ya no conseguía seguir pese a sus múltiples esfuerzos por hacerlo, no era por culpa de ninguno de sus amigos ni de Hermione y, puestos a descartar, no era culpa de nadie en general.

La infancia y adolescencia de Theodore fueron desgarradoras y solitarias y las cicatrices que le quedaron de dichas vivencias lo acompañaban todo el tiempo, así que, muy dentro suyo, donde Pansy jamás dejaría que alguien revisara, una parte de ella reconoció como una acción válida que él pusiera el punto final a su vida, haciéndose cargo de sí mismo del mismo modo que realizó lo necesario para tantos otros, llegado el momento.

En ese silencio lleno de dolor, Pansy miró a la bruja enfrente suyo y al ir evaluando su figura, su posición y su evidente angustia, supo que los pensamientos de la misma no iban por el mismo camino. Después de todo, Hermione estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de batallas y estaba muy dispuesta siempre a librarlas así que tampoco podría decir que era descabellado pensar que la mujer no sólo cargara con el duelo del suicidio de su prometido, sino que además se estuviera culpando por no haber visto las señales, pasado por alto las alarmas de que Theodore no estaba bien, de que necesitaba ayuda, que requería que alguien lo salvara.

Para sus adentros, Pansy suspiró profundamente. La decisión tomada por su mejor amigo, si bien increíblemente dolorosa, no la ponía en ningún dilema moral. Si él, quien ayudó a alcanzar la paz de la muerte con toda dulzura cuando ya no existían más tratamientos posibles, se había diagnosticado como tal por no poder seguir con aquel sufrimiento dentro y se responsabilizó de lo mismo al hacerlo por sí mismo sin involucrar a los demás, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle qué era lo mejor y que no lo era, si no conocía realmente hasta dónde quedaban las secuelas de su sufrimiento? ¿Tenía alguien alguna autoridad moral de negarle ese derecho cuando luchó tantos años contra lo inevitable y no era autocompasión lo que guiaba sus acciones ni ninguno de sus juicios?

En su opinión, Pansy consideraba que podía perdonarlo por esto. Empero, no dijo nada de esto.

\- ¿Quieres un café, un té, algo más fuerte?- Obligó a su voz a sonar firme. No tenía la menor intención de derrumbarse y menos cuando era evidente que Hermione necesitaba todo el apoyo posible. Y ellas eran algo bastante parecido a amigas. No hermanas, no tan cercanas, pero si ligadas por la vida. Theodore había sido el hermano que Pansy quería y no tuvo. Hermione y Harry eran algo cercano a eso, también.

Mirar aquellos ojos castaños resultaba doloroso. Parecían haber perdido su brillo, pero no su acero. Y sin su acostumbrada calidez, Hermione resultaba algo intimidante.

\- ¿Un vaso de agua?- preguntó Hermione. Suspiró profundamente.- Me duele terriblemente la cabeza.-

La anfitriona asintió y fue al minibar, donde estaba el alcohol y las bebidas. Sirvió tres vasos: Uno de tequila, el otro de ron y el último de agua, y los posicionó en la mesa. Hermione notó esto y dijo:

\- ¿Harry está aquí? Pensé que estaría trabajando y tendría que esperarlo. -

En contra de su voluntad, a Pansy le salió una de sus amargas sonrisas. 

\- ¿No vienes a verme a mí? Vaya modales, Granger.- La vio parpadear y comprendió que había cometido un error: Theodore y ella acordaron llamarse "Granger-Nott" "Nott-Granger" incluso sin la boda de por medio. Con los nervios a flor de piel, la mujer consiguió rehacerse lo suficiente para soltar, exasperada:

\- Vine a verte apenas lo supe. Ni siquiera he podido abrir el sobre... -

La otra bruja se estremeció. Tal como pensó, los documentos retenidos en sus manos no eran ninguna coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué es...? ¿Los has abierto?-

Finalmente, las lágrimas aparecieron en la mirada de Hermione y Pansy pudo ver el pozo de su miseria reflejado en ellos.

\- No he podido.- respondió la bruja de cabello rizado.- No me atrevo.-

La bruja de cabello negro puso cuidadosamente el sobre en la mesa y se las arregló para tomar de una sola vez su trago. Luego tomó su varita mágica del bolsillo de su elegante vestido y mandó un mensaje sellado a la habitación de los Potter, donde el Auror debía estar alistándose para salir.

Mientras Harry bajaba, Pansy agarró la botella de tequila, la de Ron y le pasó una de cerveza de mantequilla a Hermione. La otra bruja aceptó sin decir nada, lo cual habría sido preocupante en otras circunstancias, en ese momento, la Slytherin lo calificó de lo más normal. La urgencia del paliativo colgaba en el aire, a la espera de que Potter apareciese a dar su parte en aquellos acontecimientos. Pansy tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundamente, cada segundo transcurrido un martirio en su corazón y Hermione tuvo tiempo de darle dos sorbos largos a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras aguardaban.

Sin embargo, el Elegido no las hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Tras diez minutos desde el envío del mensaje, el hombre descendió de las escaleras a la planta baja de su Casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borró inmediatamente al notar la lamentable apariencia de su presunta hermana y el decaimiento de su hermosa esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, tomando la Varita Mágica en su bolsillo en un auto reflejo producto de muchos años de defensa y ataque contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione, a la que podía ver de frente perfectamente, le lanzó una mirada desolada y rota y Pansy, que tenía una expresión tensa y más bien melancólica, le sonrió invitándole a acercarse. Fue ella quién respondió por la mujer de la casa de Gryffindor.

\- Es Theodore, Harry. Está muerto.- Pansy trató de usar alguna forma distinta para expresar lo ocurrido, pero realmente no podía más que lanzar la declaración tal y como era, pese a que volver a hablar de lo sucedido lo hacía real otra vez.- Hermione dice que, según Kingsley, ya descartaron un ataque. Theo se suicidó.-

Después de soltar dicha declaración, Pansy tomó el sobre de la mesa y se lo pasó a Harry, que estaba mirando a Hermione, bastante pálido.

\- Ábrelo.- instó con determinación.- Porque yo no puedo hacerlo por ella y ella no sabe si tiene la fuerza de saberlo. Pero hay que saber.- buscó la aprobación de Hermione, que la bruja dio con un breve gesto.- Aunque nos duela, hay que saber.

Harry lo hizo. Después de sentarse en la mesa de su cocina y que Pansy le sirviera un trago de ron, el Gryffindor, de modo silencioso y profesional, inició la lectura del informe, las fotografías mágicas del Caso y el peritaje.

Las dos mujeres, que estaban pendientes de cada una de las expresiones del mago y de sus movimientos y acciones, pudieron ver el modo en que su palidez se acentuaba cada vez más, mientras se adentraba, decidido, en lo que parecía una lectura descarnada, precisa y tétrica de un suceso que no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Mientras pasaba las páginas de un modo concienzudo para que no pudiera desvelarse -aún- ninguna información, él realizó el análisis del Caso, resolviendo en su cabeza el por qué Kingsley, que había tenido una reunión de emergencia con los Aurores del primer equipo, descartó a Harry como posible elemento de confianza, al contrario de lo que había venido haciendo recientemente, compartiendo con él otros casos como asesor o aprendiz; Si bien a Harry se le hizo extraño el proceder del Ministro de Magia al respecto, ya que se ganó la confianza del mago desde hacía muchos años de trabajo y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Kingsley no abordaba las cosas de forma personal, si le intrigó la razón por la cual no le informó ni siquiera de los detalles generales.

Ahora, mientras leía y releía el informe, comprendía las acciones de Kingsley. No lo había llamado para apoyar al caso no sólo porque Hermione y él fueran cercanos sino porque, al brindarle a Hermione una copia libre del peritaje del suicidio de su prometido, le permitía a Harry intervenir teniendo la información de primera mano. Sí, sin duda, la perspicacia del Ministro con respecto a sus empleados y al ser humano en general, seguía siendo aceradamente precisa.

Al finalizar la lectura, Harry metió todos los documentos en el sobre y procesó la información mientras tomaba rápidamente el ron que Pansy le había servido. Entendía sin duda por qué aquellas mujeres, tan fuertes en todo lo que les había sucedido hasta el momento, decidieron que sería mejor si él destapaba la información vital de lo ocurrido. Los informes internos solían contener información sensible, delicada y, sobre todo, detallada en aspectos que, en otros ámbitos, caerían en los ámbitos más grotescos y las fotografías, destinadas a ser la guía de los investigadores en turno y el control sobre las razones de los crímenes o sucesos brutales en la Comunidad Mágica, no eran para ayudar a los familiares, quiénes no tenían - ni necesitaban tener- los estómagos de los profesionales. El experto necesitaba la información exacta para descartar imprecisiones en su análisis, elaborar correctas deducciones y, en conjunto, reunir la suficiente información para la resolución de cada caso. Y toda esa información cuidadosamente expuesta resultaba muy dolorosa y hasta traumática en los familiares de la víctima, por lo que muchas veces se omitían dichos detalles a la familia, para no tribular más a esos atribulados espíritus, llenos de pena por la pérdida.

Había un sinfín de tipos de caso, sin duda y aquel era uno que hacía que a Harry le zumbara la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, se paró, prendió la cafetera muggle que compró para su casa, mandó un mensaje de fuego al Ministerio para avisar que pediría unos días de vacaciones por la situación de Hermione, (no solía tomárselos ni siquiera por Pansy ya que el trabajo de ambos era tan demandante y ellos tan unidos que no necesitaban estirar de más sus permisos) y volvió a la cocina, donde pudo advertir que Hermione seguía con sus ojos perdidos y rotos, con el abrigo ceñido y ya arrugado, y, al intercambiar una mirada con su mujer, comprendieron que estaban de acuerdo.

\- Hermione.- le habló Harry con el mayor de los cariños.- Cariño, necesitas descansar y necesitas un lugar dónde reponerte. No voy a dejar que te vayas, porque me parece que no será lo mejor para ti, ¿De acuerdo?- El rostro de ella reflejó su crudo sufrimiento y Pansy, al notarlo, se puso en pie. Sabía que sobraba en ese cuadro, por ahora: Necesitaba hacer su propio duelo para serle de alguna ayuda a Harry y Hermione y Hermione necesitaba a Harry más que ella en este momento. 

\- Siéntete libre de servirte lo que quieras, bebidas, comida, ya sabes que la habitación donde duermes cuando vienes a vernos sigue disponible.- dijo Pansy.- ¿Quieres algo de comer? - Hermione negó con la cabeza, ya llorando abiertamente. Pansy asintió, entendiéndola.-

\- Yo debo salir, pero Harry estará contigo en todo momento. ¿Verdad que sí?- Los dos esposos se miraron, los ojos verdes de Harry llenos de amor hacía su esposa y alivio. Pansy posó su mano en el hombro de su marido y continúo.- Llámenme si necesitan algo. - 

Harry besó a la pelinegra con amor y Pansy les acercó la canasta llena de bocadillos que la pareja había tenido preparada, en realidad, para un picnic aquel día. Luego la bruja tomó polvos flú, su bolso y se fue por la chimenea, sabiendo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de confrontar su realidad y su nueva situación. Además, quería poder llorar a solas antes de hablar con ninguna otra persona.

Tenía tiempo, ciertamente. Harry iba a necesitar mucho de su cariño como hermano para poder estabilizar a aquella mujer. En otro inexpresado pensamiento, Pansy empatizó con ella y también la compadeció un poco. 

¿Cómo se podía perder tanto de repente y de manera tan profunda? ¿Cómo estar bien un segundo y al siguiente sentir que te ahogabas?

Pero, ¿No era así la vida para todos, de una u otra manera? Pansy, que ya caminaba por el Londres Mágico, suspiró profundamente.

Así era.


	7. Talking Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Hermione tienen una charla profunda y dolorosa. Pansy, entretanto, pasa su duelo fuera de su hogar y manda ciertos mensajes a los pocos (y verdaderos) amigos que le quedan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a aquellos que saben amar.

**Talking Blue.**

Harry sintió cierto desamparo en cuanto su esposa desapareció por la chimenea, pero se rehízo en cuestión de segundos al mirar nuevamente a la mujer que se sentaba enfrente suyo. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido al ver el inmenso sufrimiento de su amiga y le dolía comprobar que jamás la había visto tan deshecha, destruido su espíritu valiente como si de ligera brisa se tratase.

Porque si había alguien que estaba consciente de hasta dónde llegaba la inmensa fuerza de aquella muchacha, era el propio Harry. Los dos se habían conocido a principios de su adolescencia y llevaban dichos años conociéndose en profundidad. Y, pese a que Harry hablaba abiertamente de la admiración que le despertara su inteligencia, en realidad era en la fuerza de ella en la que él se apoyó durante todos los años, antes, durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ya que ellos eran como hermanos y, dentro de ese profundo cariño compartido, no existía cosa alguna que no hicieran por el otro. Si Harry se esforzaba más de lo que le nacía con algún proyecto o dejaba las dudas de lado para convertirse en el líder que tenía que llegar a ser, fue porque él estaba al corriente de la alta estima que le tenía Hermione y era a ella, su mejor amiga, su cómplice, en resumen, su familia, a la que no quería fallar. De hecho, realmente no cumplió otras expectativas que no fueran las de ella, las de él y tal vez, un poco, las de algunos integrantes de la familia de Ron, como Molly o Arthur Weasley. Y sin embargo, con el paso de los años, la dedicación y lealtad de Harry se volcaron más en su amiga que en Ron ya que es difícil responder a los celos, los resquemores, la desconfianza y la competencia con sentimientos tan nobles. 

No es que Harry considerara a Hermione perfecta pero si pensaba que era mejor que muchos otros magos y brujas, más allá de la fama que los otros pudieran mantener. Para él resultaba un orgullo estar a su lado y la apoyaba en todos los sentidos y viceversa... pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él en esa situación? Para él la noticia no era menos dura: Si existió alguien que amó a Hermione más que él y con todo lo que ella merecía, fue Theodore. Y si Theodore cayó, ¿Cómo podía esperar que Hermione siguiese como si nada?

La relación de Harry y Theodore no era exactamente como la desarrollada por Pansy y Hermione, más que nada por la disparidad de personalidades. A diferencia de las chicas, cuyo principal nexo era el amor hacía la más importante persona de su vida de la otra, aquellos dos magos consiguieron desarrollar un vínculo más allá de eso. Existían cosas en común entre ellos y tenían rasgos de carácter compatibles entre sí. Mientras que Harry jamás hubiera podido tolerar a Draco Malfoy ni siquiera estando en su misma Casa o con él a su favor, y Theodore no soportaba claramente a Ron, entre los dos existía una corriente de simpatía muy alta. Si bien los padres de Harry no eran monstruos como el padre de Theo, Harry había crecido entre los Dursley, entre los cuales sufrió una dosis bastante devastadora de abuso, maltrato e indiferencia que lo marcaron en más de un sentido y sobre todo, en la parte emocional. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de amabilidad de otras personas y aunque no lo hacía público, cuando era un niño, en más de una ocasión su "tío" Vernon lo había molido a golpes, aprovechando que la magia de él todavía no se manifestaba para atacarlo y defenderse.

Fue Harry, de hecho, el primero en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Theodore por su mejor amiga, quizá porque era más observador y más inteligente de lo que solía considerarse. Theodore entendía perfectamente la sensación de Harry de absoluta sorpresa cuando alguien le soltaba algún cumplido a sus cualidades, ya fueran físicas, psíquicas, mágicas, muggles o incluso piropos por su aspecto físico, ya que vivió en una situación completamente diferente en su hogar. Y Harry, con su habitual intuición, supo pronto que Theodore guardaba anécdotas dolorosas debajo de la bata de medimago y sus camisas de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, un hábito que tiene la gente que guarda golpes, tatuajes o algún tipo de secreto cutáneo que es mejor no desvelar.

Theodore sorprendió a Harry con la correcta lectura de sus motivaciones en la vida y no pocas veces Harry acudió al medimago en busca de consejos o de una charla con una persona que supiera verdaderamente escuchar. Harry lo hallaba muchas veces agradable, porque Theodore parecía genuinamente interesado en sus problemas y discernimientos, en los patrones poco asertivos de su persona debido a su nula inteligencia emocional, producto de una mala infancia y una sobredimensión por parte de los demás de él mismo. Asi mismo, Theodore encontró en Harry a alguien discreto, de confianza, al que se le facilitaba enormemente entender las pocas pero profundas carencias del mago. El Slytherin no era, tal como se ha dicho ya, ni demostrativo ni cálido en sus afecciones y aunque tenía un corazón muy apasionado, rara vez desvelaba lo que existía debajo de su superficie calma y controlada, algo que solía jugarle en contra en el terreno emocional de sus relaciones, sobre todo amorosas, al sentir la otra persona que Theodore no estaba interesado y/o involucrado.

Por esa razón, más de una vez Harry fue quien le aconsejó cómo lidiar con las complejas reacciones de Hermione ante el fracaso, el ridículo, el estrés y cómo no dejarse llevar por la preocupación de sus malos hábitos, que servían como escape a su perfeccionismo, que la hacía espectacularmente funcional pero también la llevaba a los estados de ánimo más bajos y negativos que pudieran imaginarse.

Con el paso de los años, Harry y Theodore pudieron considerarse buenos amigos, ya que Harry no acosaba a Theodore por su breve tiempo libre y sus a veces bruscas respuestas debido a sus imposibles horarios y Theodore era muy paciente con sus reacciones explosivas cuando al Elegido las cosas no le salían como él esperaba, formando equipo con sus respectivas parejas cuando la ocasión lo requería. Y bueno, la verdad es que Harry le tenía cariño al medimago, así que estaba teniendo serios problemas para leer adecuadamente a Hermione, cuando él mismo sentía ganas de llorar porque no entendía en lo absoluto lo que sucedió y ahora tenía el informe completo en su cabeza y memoria, un gesto que sólo podía hacer por Hermione.

Entretanto, Hermione estaba callada y presentaba el mismo aspecto desamparado que Harry tenía debajo de su apariencia tranquila. Sus años como Auror lo enseñaron a esconder sus emociones bajo una expresión vacía, pero, debajo de su superficie profesional, Harry ardía en dolor y preocupación a partes iguales.

Observó que su amiga ya casi terminaba la primera cerveza de mantequilla y se preguntó qué debía hacer. ¿La ayudaba a irse a recostar para que no le causara daño el alcohol ya ingerido? ¿Le contaba lo del informe, con todo y sus inquietantes detalles? ¿Le preguntaba cómo se sentía?

Contuvo un gran suspiro. Nunca se sintió tan impotente como aquel día, en que no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con aquel problema. 

Al final, tuvo que preguntárselo.

\- Hermione... - dudó.- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?- Él mismo no estaba seguro si se refería a lo sucedido, al informe o al hecho de que ella estaba en su casa y no parecía tener el menor control sobre sí misma y sus emociones, pero al final dio lo mismo.

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga.- respondió ella.- No sé qué hacer. En un principio ni siquiera sabía adónde ir, con quién refugiarme. No era nada contra ti,- se adelantó en cuanto vio el semblante ensombrecido del Auror. - Ni siquiera contra Pansy... Yo... simplemente no podía hacerme a la idea, así que hice un montón de cosas innecesarias antes de decidirme incluso a moverme. Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de suprimirlo de mi mente, de fingir que no ha sucedido... que él volvería con su sonrisa de siempre y me diría que tiene un gemelo fallido o era una broma mal orquestada por parte de su padre pero... - Hermione empezó a llorar con más fuerza.- Simplemente pasa el tiempo y ya no puedo pretender que no pasó... Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que hay en ese informe, de no saber cómo enfrentarlo, incluso, de no poderlo superar... Harry, ¿Por qué, por qué lo hizo? Nunca me lo dijo, no sabía que estaba tan mal, ¿Tan mala novia era que no podía decirme lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Todo este tiempo pensé que éramos felices. Él parecía contento, yo lo estaba, hablamos de la situación, nos íbamos a casar... ¿Qué falló? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué siento que es mi culpa, quizá si lo sea, tal vez hice algo mal, tal vez no lo dejé hablar cuando estuvo a punto de decírmelo...-

Harry no dijo nada, sólo apretó la mano de su amiga mientras la dejaba desahogarse. No era la primera vez que Hermione perdía el control de sus emociones, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, cuando los casos que tomaba eran ahora los más controversiales y difíciles de ganar, cuando no estaba segura de si estaba peleando por aquello que era justo o si sólo era una jugadora comodín de un sistema corrupto y lleno de prejuicios, pero la pérdida nunca fue tan personal ni ella parecía tan a punto de colapsar por su sufrimiento.

Se acercó a ella para que Hermione se aferrara a él y desahogara su desesperación encima de él, como siempre hacían desde que eran niños. Empero, este tiempo era otro y Harry debía reconocer que tenía miedo: Los datos que revelaba el informe iban a ser difíciles de digerir para el estado ya alterado de su amiga y, por otro lado, iba a ser muy difícil convencerla de que todo esto no era realmente su culpa, no porque lo fuera, sino porque Harry estaba viendo las señales que Pansy ya había reconocido para aquel entonces: Que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Theodore, si bien no pudiera justificar sus acciones o ganar la aprobación de nadie por el crimen cometido contra sí mismo, no había encontrado otra salida a su dolor.

...

Pansy caminó más tiempo del que debería para llegar a su cafetería favorita en el centro de Londres. Aquella semana tenía muchas obligaciones con su negocio y se dedicó aquella mañana a todos los movimientos necesarios para no perder el tiempo y lograr la producción adecuada, pero todos sus planes eran nulos ahora. Prefería caminar lenta y holgadamente por las calles de Londres, respirando la pesada brisa de la estación y agradecer que seguía con vida que aparecerse a un costado escondido de la cafetería y pretender que, debajo de los lentes de sol que llevaba, no estaba llorando amargamente.

La esposa de Harry no quería que nadie la viera en su duelo, no porque Theodore no lo valiera, sino porque si alguien la veía así, ella se quebraría el doble. Y aunque sabía que Harry no la juzgaría en modo alguno por eso, no estaba en condiciones de requerir de esa manera, todavía, de su marido: Hermione estaba aún más destrozada que ella, si cabía, y Pansy podía concederle generosamente a Harry si eso hacía que ella se sintiera mejor. Esta decisión no habría sido una que tomara la antigua Pansy, que sólo se preocupaba por sí misma y no le interesaban los sufrimientos ajenos, cercanos a ella o no, pero la vida la había hecho madurar, hasta el punto de ser justo lo que Harry necesitaba: Una pareja sentimental que entendiera que en ningún momento sacaría a Hermione de su vida y eso no significaba que la amara menos a ella. De hecho, aunque la bruja no lo externara así, en cierto modo le aliviaba tener a Hermione cerca a los dos: Pansy pasó, igual que los demás, un proceso muy complejo para transformarse en quien era en aquel momento. Y si bien la Gryffindor y la Slytherin no eran las mejores amigas, Pansy tuvo que reconocer que Hermione la defendió ferozmente cuando Harry y ella empezaron a salir mientras que, sin que la otra lo supiera, fue Pansy quien le dio el empujón a Theodore para que enfrentara sus nacientes sentimientos por la castaña y la invitara a salir por algo más que amistad.

Por eso es que Pansy decidió dejar a su marido y Hermione solos: No por falta de empatía sino para hacerse cargo para lo que ninguno quería tener cabeza pero era necesario; preparar el funeral, informar a los amigos y gente cercana, contener a la prensa, informarse de la situación en el Ministerio. Ella decidió tomar las riendas de esa parte de la tragedia no porque fuera más fuerte o sintiera menos su propio duelo, sino porque, simplemente, era su manera de lidiar con lo que amenazaba con ahogarla inexorablemente.

Theodore estaba muerto, y ya llegaría el momento de llorarlo. Pero primero, había que despedirse de forma correcta de él. 

Entró a la cafetería que era su destino, pidió su bebida habitual con extra azúcar y se sentó en una mesa alejada a hacer los mensajes diferentes que, en el momento preciso, destinaría a su lechuza para hacer el despachamiento correspondiente.

Hizo en total cuatro cartas distintas:

Una para Draco Malfoy. Otra para Daphne Greengrass. Una tercera para el Jefe del Departamento de Medimagia donde trabajaba Theodore. Y la cuarta, más larga y más importante, para Blaise Zabini.

Mientras hacía dichos mensajes, abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, arruinando su maquillaje.

Theodore estaba muerto, sí. Pero primero había que despedirlo como correspondía. Si es que había un "Adiós" que pudiera funcionar para lo que fue él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a ti, mi lector favorito. Te presento una nueva historia, una de las más importantes de tu escritora Ivana: Azul Índigo. La tengo publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad, donde figuro como IvankaEarendel0, aquí en AO3 como Ivana Morgenstern y en fanfiction, donde figuro como Ivana Earendel Morgenstern.  
> Espero que te guste, sin embargo, incluso si no lo hace y la encuentras publicada en cualquier otro sitio, avísame, porque es plagio. Los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenece el texto que escribo. Hagamos un grupo unido: Di NO al plagio.


End file.
